fifthharmonyfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Movin' On
Miss Movin' On is the debut single for the American girl group Fifth Harmony. The single was released on June 15, 2013 on Saturday Night Online and is the main single from their Debut Album, which is expected to be out in fall 2013 and it's also included on their debut EP, Better Together . The single was made available through iTunes on July 16, 2013. Background The main producer of the debut album, Julian Bunetta, said on Twitter that two singles from the Debut Album are coming on June, resulting in the expectations by fans growing. On June 4, it was announced on Twitter that there was going to be an announcement related to the single. On June 7, 2013, the girls announced by a video on Vine that the debut single is called "Miss Movin' On". Harmonizers trended on Twitter "#WeWant5HMissMovinOn", after that the girls released a little preview of the song. It should be mentioned that a few months ago, before this song was announced as the debut single, there were already rumors on internet saying that "Miss Movin' On" was the single. The song was released through SaturdayNight Online. It was released on iTunes on July 16, 2013 and the music video was released on July 15. The girls performed it on The Today Show on July 18, 2013 along with Me and My Girls. Chart Performance Following it's' release on iTunes on the 16th of July, "Miss Movin' On" reached the Top 10 in 16 countries (El Salvador, Peru, Honduras, Costa Rica, Dominican Republic, Singapore, Venezuela, Argentina, Nicaragua, Israel, Ecuador, Paraguay, Malta, New Zealand, Malaysia and Guatemala). The song debuted at #85 on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming the highest-peaking single by any X Factor USA contestant. Trivia *Fifth Harmony posted four lyric previews on their tumblr, facebook page, and twitter. *The song was released through SaturdayNight Online. *Although Camila and Lauren deemed as being the most popular from the group, many harmonizers were very upset that Ally and Normani had very little singing time. Some say this is the "One Direction Problem" all over again, where it was Niall and Louis that rarely sang. *Harmonizers are encouraging each other to buy the song instead of illegaly downloading so that they can support the girls. *Harmonizers are encouraging each other to call and tweet top radio stations like Z100 in New York and request the song. *The song was originally supposed to be released on June 18, 2013, but was later announced to be released on July 16, 2013. *A radio station said the Fifth Harmony fandom is the "most annoying" because they have so many requests to play the single. *Ally sings Lauren second verse on every live performance. * The girls performed the song on NBC's The Today Show on July 18, 2013. * The song's music video has racked up over 5 million views and counting on VEVO since it came out on July 16, 2013. The video's views hit the 1 million mark 3 days after the video came out. Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Original Songs